


Under the influence

by ebonyfeather



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorcerer is causing trouble in Camelot and Arthur is sent to track him down. Unfortunately, he finds them first and finds a way to distract them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the influence

  

Merlin heard the words and saw the sorcerer raise his hand, ready to defend them, but he was too late. Something washed over them, a warm breeze-like sensation. Arthur and the other knights tried to back away but before they could take more than a few steps they stumbled, falling into sleep.

 

He tried to fight it but it was no use.

 

\--------

 

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around the clearing in the forest but the sorcerer was gone. Only their small group remained, Arthur a few feet away from him, still unconscious. To his left, Gwaine and Lancelot were beginning to stir. Merlin remembered the words the sorcerer had used, only partly familiar to him, but he understood the gist of the spell.

 

He was not looking forward to explaining this to Arthur.

 

It should have been an easy hunt; find the sorcerer who had been causing trouble in Camelot. There had been nothing too serious, just magical pranks, but Uther saw no distinction. Magic was magic and would be treated equally. They found the sorcerer alright, the man seemingly more interested in causing mischief than in remaining hidden, but that did not mean he was willing to come quietly. Merlin had tried to persuade him to leave, to get him out of harms way before Uther condemned him for his use of magic, but the man scoffed at the idea. Why should he? He asked. Why should those with the gift spend their days running when they had the power to make the normals bend to their will?

 

In a way, Merlin agreed with him. Not about enforcing their will on people with magic, but that they shouldn’t have to hide what they were. Unfortunately, Arthur had returned then with Gwaine and Lancelot and, seeing the sorcerer, had attempted to arrest him, promising that he would be hunted down if he tried to escape.

 

“Looks like I shall have to find a way to keep you busy,” he said, casting.

 

\------------

 

Arthur awoke five minutes later, immediately jumping to his feet, looking around for the sorcerer. Lancelot was still laying in the grass, Gwaine just sitting there looking almost as ill as Merlin.

 

“He’s gone,” Merlin informed him. He sat a short distance away, arms around his knees, his jacket off and his face flushed. When Arthur began to walk closer he told him to stay back.

 

“What’s the matter with you?” Arthur asked, studying him curiously. “You look awful.”

 

Merlin ignored the insult, intended or not. Arthur would understand soon enough; the effects of the spell grew worse over time. Even the five minutes Merlin had been awake were enough to make him feel like this.

 

“He cast a spell on us. Arthur, I said don’t come any closer! You’ll only make it worse.”

 

But it was too late. Arthur ignored him and came over. He stood, glaring at him, hands on hips.

 

“How do you know so much about it?”

 

He was tempted to lie, to say that the sorcerer had told him, but he didn’t.

 

“I just do.”

 

“So, what did he do?” Arthur loosened the collar of his jacket, wiping a hand across his forehead. “Why is it so hot?”

 

Merlin watched Arthur's fingers as they unfastened his jacket, pulling it off to get some cool air to his heated skin. Such strong hands, he thought, wondering what they would feel like touching him. He smiled to himself, picturing Arthur continuing to undress, shirt pulling up slowly, so slowly, revealing that toned, tanned torso inch at a time…

 

“Merlin!”

 

It took a moment to get his thoughts to focus again, to actually pay attention to what Arthur was saying. Merlin saw his lips move but then his attention shifted, watching those pouting lips as they formed words.

 

Arthur shook his shoulder to get him to listen and Merlin couldn’t stop himself. He pounced, knocking Arthur back into the grass and landing on top of him. His knees either side of Arthur's hips brought their bodies together and Arthur groaned softly. It was Arthur who slipped his hand around Merlin’s neck, pulling him down into a fierce kiss as his hips thrust up against Merlin’s.

 

Merlin found himself in the cool grass as Arthur rolled them over, leaving Merlin pinned beneath him as he devoured Merlin’s mouth.

 

Before he realised he was doing it, he had Arthur's breeches unfastened, slipping his hand inside.  

 

“Need you, Merlin. Want it.”

 

The words filtered down into his brain, cutting through the haze, and Merlin pulled his hands away from Arthur.

 

“Arthur, this isn’t you,” he said, even though a little voice at the back of his mind told him to shut up. He wanted Arthur, and Arthur wanted him, so what was the problem? It said. But this wasn’t right. Arthur had to know. He pushed Arthur off as he tried to kiss him again.

 

“Arthur, listen to me; this is because of the sorcerer.”

 

Arthur blinked at him. “What sorcerer?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re under a spell. That’s what’s making you act like this!”

 

“I don’t care; just keep doing that.”

 

Merlin frowned, then snatched his hand away from Arthur's arse and forced himself not to touch. It was getting harder to remember what he was saying.

 

“Arthur, it’s magic.”

 

Arthur leaned down to close his lips over the tendon in the side of Merlin’s neck, licking and sucking his way around Merlin’s throat.

 

“Oh good,” he said distractedly, in between licks. “Now will you fuck me?”

 

There was something, Merlin thought, something important that he should care about, but he just couldn’t remember what it was as he started ripping Arthur's clothes off and tossing them away.

 

He saw movement out of his eye corner and then Gwaine and Lancelot were there too, touching. They were both naked, their skin flushed and hot to the touch and they began pulling away Arthur's clothes. As Gwaine caught Arthur around his waist, moving him away from Merlin, taking him into a rough kiss, Lancelot slowly stripped Merlin.

 

Lancelot tugged Merlin’s breeches off, crawling back over Merlin once more. Merlin closed his eyes as a warm, wet mouth closed around his cock, reaching down to clench his fingers in Lancelot’s hair, holding him there. Hearing sounds, he opened his eyes to see Arthur beside him on his hands and knees, lapping eagerly at Gwaine’s cock.

 

Suddenly, Lancelot moved off him, pulling Merlin up to his knees and leading him to Arthur.

 

“He wants you to fuck him. I want to fuck you while you do.”

 

Merlin watched as Lancelot slipped a saliva slicked finger into Arthur's arse, getting him ready, then another, making Arthur groan around the cock in his mouth. Merlin spat on his palm, using it to wet his cock a little more before he began to ease into Arthur's arse. Oh fuck, that felt good! Forcing his way in, past the tight ring of muscle, and Arthur's body clenched around him.

 

He felt Lancelot move up behind him moments before wet fingers pressed inside him. Merlin draped himself over Arthur's back, Lancelot pushed into him. The movement forced him forward, into Arthur. Merlin couldn’t decide whether to push back against Lancelot as he fucked him, or into Arthur's tight body. He saw Gwaine grip Arthur's hair, holding his head back as he fucked Arthur's mouth, Arthur making happy sounds.

 

Gwaine cried out as he came, pushing deep into Arthur's throat, and Arthur took it all greedily.

 

Lancelot continued to pound into Merlin, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to leave marks, fucking Merlin as he came, pouring himself into Arthur. Spent and satisfied, he slipped free of Arthur, keeping his weight leaned on the other man to hold himself up as Lancelot kept up his relentless pace.  

 

Minutes later, Merlin felt Lancelot climax, felt the rush of heat inside him before Lancelot carefully withdrew.

 

As Merlin dropped down into the grass, sated, Arthur whimpered softly beside him. “Please. Need to come,” he begged, wrapping a hand around his still-rigid cock.

 

Merlin got to his knees once more, batting Arthur's hand away as he took over.

 

“What do you want, Arthur? You want me to suck you?” he asked. “Or do you want to come in my arse?”

 

Arthur's gaze fixed on Merlin’s mouth. “Suck me.”

 

Merlin pushed him back into the grass, crawling up between his spread thighs and engulfing his cock in one move. Arthur gasped as Merlin’s lips closed around him, suckling, his tongue teasing and tasting. Merlin knew this wasn’t going to last long, Arthur too close from being fucked earlier, and he was right.

 

“Merlin!”

 

Merlin lapped him clean afterwards before crawling up Arthur's body to kiss him deeply, letting him taste himself on Merlin’s lips.

 

\-----------

 

“Would someone mind explaining what the hell just happened?” Arthur asked a few minutes later, when the haze cleared from his thoughts. He had a vague recollection of Merlin trying to tell him something…

 

Gwaine looked to Arthur with worried eyes. “Your highness, I must apologise-”

 

“I think we were all just as willing as each other,” Arthur told him. “

 

“It was a lust spell,” Merlin informed them all quietly. “The spell made it so that desire was all we could focus on- it allowed the sorcerer to escape without us following, because we didn’t remember him, or anything else but each other.”

 

Lancelot frowned. “But I remember him now.”

 

“That’s because the spell is broken when the person, you know, reaches completion,” Merlin said, looking embarrassed. He sighed; he’d just had two blokes in the middle of a field and yet saying it out loud embarrassed him.

 

“So, what now?” Lancelot asked, unsure.

 

Arthur smiled. “I for one could use a nap, and then we go back and report that the sorcerer managed to evade us. This stays between us, agreed?”

 

\------------

 

It did remain their secret, just as it did every other time that Gwaine and Lancelot made their way to Arthur's chambers as darkness fell, or when they arrived and found Merlin already in the prince’s bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
